tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Angels of Silence
Setsuna's Angels, more commonly known as Silence's Angels, or Angels of Silence, were a type of lesser Daedra created by Setsuna in her realm of Silence. Upon creation, they were meant to become an object of lust for Men and Mer. Appearance and Personalities Angels of Silence are all female, and were created with unreal beauty. They possess flawless skin, beautiful smiles (although rarely shown), and beautiful eyes that display their emotions. Their bodies also possess perfect proportions, all in all making them some of the most beautiful creatures in existence. Despite their flawless appearance, they do not flaunt their beauty. They tend to wear practical outfits that cover most of their bodies, excluding their heads. They always carry weaponry, usually swords. More often than not, they use black katanas, although no weapon is beyond them. Angels of Silence are capable of emotion, or at least something similar. They tend to have neutral faces and poses, and never let anything discourage or intimidate them. Despite this, those talented in the ways of the mind, may find themselves capable of reading the emotions of an Angel of Silence, through their eyes. Their eyes are directly linked to their souls, and their emotions. Angels of Silence are near indistinguishable from normal mortals, although there are a few differences, all of which are difficult to discover. Angels of Silence possess larger and sharper canine teeth than Men or Mer, although not as large as those of some bestial races. They have black irises, which turn violet when they use magic, or draw blood. This is a bit of an insight on their nature. Angels of Silence are very rare, even by Daedra standards. Even in Silence, very rarely is an Angel of Silence seen. Angels of Silence could be described as Setsuna's 'agents' within Mundus. They tend to live amongst Men and Mer, although they are not very sociable. They heavily dislike social interaction, believing themselves to be lone wolves, destined to live alone, and die alone. This avoidance of society in general, means that their emotions are not much of a hindrance, as they never get close to others. The nature of the Angels of Silence is one of sadism and destruction. They tend to hide their nature, but do not completely reject it. They are not fond of being monsters, but they do accept what they are. Powers Angels of Silence were very powerful Daedra, easily more potent than any Auroran, Xivilai or Knight of Order. They cannot overpower Tranquil Guardians, though. Angels of Silence, like most creatures associated with Setsuna, possess the ability to manipulate darkness and shadow, as well as the minds of mortals. They also possess a transformation of sorts. This transformation is known as their 'True Form' and causes them to grow black wings and claws. Their eyes constantly glow violet when they are in their true form. They rarely use their true form, even when in Silence, as their true form unleashes their dark, destructive nature. When an Angel of Silence uses her true form in a settlement, the settlement is likely to be destroyed, with no survivors, even if the settlement was not the reason she transformed in the first place. Extinction When Siris Steelfang attacked Silence, everything inside the plane was utterly destroyed, except for Setsuna herself. This includes all the Angels of Silence. As a result, they no longer exist. This was because the powerful Steelfang Vampire demigod Horus Steelfang led an army of Tranquil Guardians to completely exterminate all things within Silence. Silence was later destroyed. Trivia * Setsuna created Angels of Silence to be the lust of males. They are what most males want, but what they can never have. * Angels of Silence are all warriors, which explains why they always carry weaponry. * Attempting to threaten or intimidate an Angel of Silence is very unwise. Attempting to read their emotions is not advisable either, although it will only affect the one attempting to read them, and not those around her. * Angels of Silence are by far the most 'human' Daedra, with their emotions. They are still not likely to show mercy to opponents or challengers. Category:The New Kingdoms Category:Races